


date nights are best nights

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, It’s there and it’s consumed, M/M, Multi, all their dynamics in all types? gold., and I love the ship a lot, but the idea was too good, i’m Slightly anxious abt this but Discord friends love this so, this is for u casey, this is my first time writing characters who have consumed alcohol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: H.G.’s partners are... not the most composed people around alcohol, and he knows this from experience. It’s gotten to the point where when they go out to bars, he’s automatically the only one sober.An excerpt from one such night.





	date nights are best nights

“Somehow I’m not surprised that this is where you chose for date night,” H.G. mumbled. “You’ve never spent a minute of your life sober, have you?”

“Hey,” Ernest defended, “I’m not the designated driver. That’s you.”

“Clearly,” H.G. replied, “as neither you nor Lenore can be relied upon to remain sober. How did she obtain a martini so fast?” He blinked at his boyfriend, who was taking a large swig from a bottle he could have sworn wasn’t there a moment ago. “How did _you_ obtain that so fast?”

“Alcohol magic.”

H.G. sighed and patted Ernest’s shoulder before ordering a sparkling water. He loved his partners, but sometimes they were a bit… much. Lenore’s flair for the dramatic combined with Ernest’s—well, everything about the man—how had he fallen in love with them, again?

Lenore reappeared from wherever she’d disappeared to with her ever-full (although he was absolutely certain she’d drained it long ago, what?) glass,

“Heeeyyyyy, handsome.” Lenore winked with both eyes, one after the other in succession. It didn’t quite capture the essence of the motion, but he appreciated the effort. A fondness billowed in his chest. “Come here often?”

“Regrettably,” H.G. replied, slightly entertained. “How is it going?”

Lenore threw her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. H.G. wouldn’t have protested even if he could, although this position wasn’t the most comfortable he’d ever been in. “Be’er now you’re here,” she mumbled.

“Well, aren’t you a romantic?”

“Just for you.” Lenore hugged him tighter (with all the might of a player with 8 Strength, disadvantage on all rolls, and who the DM had a particular dislike for—and since Edgar was their DM, this person was Ernest, whose character always had alcohol and, despite being a Fighter, had no Strength) and made what H.G. thought was meant to be kissy noises. “You hot hot geek of a man, you make smartness look sexy.”

He had to hold back his laughter now, which he was never good at. _So_ this _is why I fell in love with them._   

_Speaking_ _of_ _them_ …

“Wait,” he said aloud, “where’s Ernest?”

Lenore blinked. “Other hottie?”

H.G. scanned the mass of humans surrounding him—decidedly not thinking about how easily he or his partners could be swept into the crowd, never to be seen again—only to be tackled one moment later by the missing boyfriend.

“Nerd!”

“Oh thank heavens.” He sighed the sigh of one constantly afflicted with this panic. “I thought you had gone and done something insensible such as, well, I’m not sure exactly.”

Ernest grinned the grin of a man seized with madness. Of course, he didn’t need the alcohol for that, but it certainly didn’t help matters. “I’m gon’ go jump in the fountain…”

_“NO!”_

(It was worth noting that there was no fountain for Ernest to jump into, and H.G. didn’t want to find out where he was thinking of jumping.)

It took quite a lot of time for him to convince his partners to accompany him into the car (or rather, for him to convince Ernest. Lenore was _way_ too into the idea, and H.G. was pretty sure she wasn’t thinking about going home, judging by her comments about wanting to make out in the backseat). It was, of course, worth it for cuddles on the couch when they reached their destination, however.

H.G. rather enjoyed date nights.

**Author's Note:**

> i Love hemmingwellenore!!! send me prompts at my tumblr, nottodaylogic :D


End file.
